This disclosure relates to generally to oil and gas exploration and/or monitoring systems and more particularly to imaging formations using a hybrid electric and magnetic surface to borehole and borehole to surface method.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Wells are generally drilled into a surface (land-based) location or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and natural gas, as well as other natural resources that are trapped in geological formations. A well may be drilled using a drill bit attached to the lower end of a “drill string,” which includes a drillpipe, a bottom hole assembly, and other components that facilitate turning the drill bit to create a borehole. For oil and gas exploration and/or monitoring, it may be desirable to have information about the subsurface formations that are penetrated by a borehole. More specifically, this may include generating images that visualize characteristics of the subsurface formations.